Al calor de la fragua
by Veranchan
Summary: Nyuura y Sagnarhos componen una extraña alianza: recuperan objetos "perdidos" bajo un precio razonable. Puede que eso les lleve a correr riesgos inimaginables e historias que nuestros bardos cantarán durante siglos.
1. Capitulo 1: La fragua sin par

Los pasos en corredores anexos se repetían, como una cantinela lejana, acercándose y alejándose a ritmo constante. Se mezclaban con respiraciones inconexas, suspiros y susurros que se intercambiaban furtivamente. Era el pan de cada día para los habitantes de aquella vieja cueva perdida de la mano del Hacedor y que la banda había convertido en su hogar y escondite.

Sagnarhos, con el arma envainada entró por la puerta trasera, pasando por encima de los cadáveres de los dos guardias que se suponía que estaban vigilando el acceso. Una flecha adornaba la cabeza de cada uno, justo en el centro. En sus expresiones no había sorpresa, ni una leve apreciación de dolor. La muerte les había llegado rápida y eficaz. A Sagnarhos no le importó ni le impresionó. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

Prosiguió su camino al interior del laberinto de corredores de piedra. Las vigas de madera que sostenía el techo de la gruta sobre su cabeza rechinaban de cuando en cuando, como una manada de grillos que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza.

Nadie salió a su encuentro. Las antorchas que pendían de las paredes eran las únicas que se asomaban a guiñarle el ojo a su paso. Una leve brisa se filtraba por la apertura por la que había entrado y las obligaba a bailar con lujuria a su alrededor. Era el atisbo de vida que había en el ambiente.

Luego estaba el atisbo de muerte. Podía notarlo, no verlo. Si se esforzaba, podía oírlo tan bien como si estuviera delante. Era un leve siseo, fugaz y breve. Un susurro en la lejanía que picaba cual mosquito y luego desaparecía hasta pasado un rato. Por cada picadura, un susurro se apagaba.

Sagnarhos caminaba con paso seguro. Se dio cuenta de que cada paso que daba se coordinaba con los picotazos mortales. Derecha. Zip. Izquierda. Zip. Derecha otra vez. Zip. Encontró habitaciones abiertas, cuyas toscas puertas de madera se balanceaban. Dentro, había más víctimas. Todas con flechas en la cabeza. Una sola por cuerpo. Ni una más ni una menos.

Ese era el panorama que se encontraba habitación por habitación. Escaleras, salones… No quedaba nadie con vida. Así hasta llegar a una vieja biblioteca, por llamarla de alguna manera. Dos simples estanterías carcomidas y un atril eran lo único que decoraba la sala redonda de roca. Allí si había un superviviente, si es que podía llamarlo así. Se dedicaba a sacar los libros, uno por uno de sus lugares en los estantes. Con mimo maternal, acariciaba las portadas, los abría, pasaba sus páginas y olía su interior. Repetía la misma operación libro tras libros, moviendo la cola fina de gato marrón acabada en bandas negras de un lado a otro con placer y los guardaba en su bolsa.

- ¿Otra vez robando libros? –increpó Sagnarhos. Su voz rebotó contra las paredes curvas de la estancia, pero no salió de allí.

Al volverse, los ojos rasgados de ambos se cruzaron. Bajo la capucha roja, la khjiita le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, sin mostrar los dientes, en contraste con la atmósfera de muerte del lugar.

- ¡Hay obras rarísimas! –desde el otro lado de la estancia, Sagnarhos casi podía escucharla ronronear –No tenía ninguno de estos. Al final venir aquí va a ser más productivo de lo que pensaba.

La mujer gato volvió a su labor, cogiendo otro volumen más. Sagnarhos ahogó un suspiro y se acercó a ella. Mientras lo hacía, vio un destello luminoso al otro extremo de la estancia que lo alertó. Giró sobre si mismo y su cola de lagarto golpeó con fuerza las piernas de la khajiita haciéndola caer. Gracias a eso, un rayo de luz azul no le dio de lleno a ella, sino a los libros, congelando la estantería y haciéndola estallar después. Astillas y cascotes helados llovieron sobre ellos. La mujer gato chillo de dolor ante la visión de los ejemplares perdidos.

El mago salió de las sombras cargando su siguiente hechizo entre las manos. Una bola de luz rojiza que se acrecentaba por momentos a velocidad alarmante. Sagnarhos desenvaino su mandoble y cargó contra él. La armadura pesada que le cubría brilló bajo la luz mágica y retintineó al ritmo. El mago le lanzó el conjuro pero Sagnarhos resistió a pesar de que le impactó de lleno.

Sagnarhos siguió su avance, golpeando con su pesada arma al mago que intentaba desesperadamente resistir su envite y preparar otro hechizo.

Hacía un buen rato que no se escuchaba, pero entonces hubo un nuevo zip. Una flecha cortó el viento junto a la oreja del guerrero y rozó la del mago, que asustado ante ambos atacantes cortó el hechizo y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. Estaba acorralado. Buscó con la mirada al arquero y encontró a la khajiita subida al atril, encogida para ocupar el mínimo espacio y apuntándole con un arco de madera negra como la noche. Sus ojos eran tan afilados como la flecha que tenía cargada y apuntándole.

El mago no pudo ver ni escuchar nada más, porque al distraerse buscándola, había perdido de vista a Sagnarhos, que igual que si cortase mantequilla, deslizó el mandoble por su cuello. El mago descabezado sucumbió a su destino y se deslizó al suelo. Sagnarhos guardó el mandoble en su vaina, a su espalda.

- Asegúrate de matarlos a todos si te vas a distraer con los libros, Nyuura –le reprendió a la mujer gato.

La chica bufó, bajó del atril y correteó hacia el mago. Sin pudor alguno ni remordimientos deslizó las manos enguantadas por la ropa de la última victima, extrayendo todo lo que pudiera tener de valor. Un monedero. Un par de ingredientes alquímicos. Poca cosa.

Cabizbaja, Nyuura se apartó del cadáver.

- Lo siento –dijo muy bajito mirando a otro lado y con los brazos en jarras. -. Me he dejado llevar.

- ¿Tienes lo que hemos venido a buscar?

Aún con el mohín en la cara, Nyuura registró su bolsa para sacar un artefacto de cobre en forma de garra. Tenía inscripciones, dibujos icónicos, por su superficie, labrados en relieve. La khajiita tardó poco en volver a guardarlo en su mochila.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? –se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa y sacando pecho -. ¡Soy muy eficaz!

Carrera Blanca era un hervidero de actividad. Quizás no era el mejor sitio para encontrar rarezas, pero tenía de todo. Incluso sus intrigas a escala. Familias que rivalizaban entre sí, que pagaban favores y jugaban a ser señores. Todo ello sin que hubiera ningún percance importante digno de mención. Era el hogar de los Compañeros, el clan de guerreros más importante de toda Skyrim y un buen rincón en el que descansar. Aunque la guerra civil que marcaba al viejo país empezaba a hacer mella en él. Habladurías, rumores, hijos que marchan a alistarse en un bando u en otro…

Pese a todo, era un buen lugar en el que vivir. Eso pensaba Sagnarhos cada amanecer que se levantaba para preparar el fuego y abría su forja. El trabajo en un sitio como aquel no abundaba, pero siempre había alguien que quería reparar su espada, comprar un escudo, limpiar una armadura…

Sagnarhos era feliz simplemente con eso. Con su ropa de faena, el argoniano golpeaba con su martillo con golpes secos y bien cargados. Al principio, cuando llegó a aquel pueblo con sus ropas andrajosas y justo equipaje, la gente le miraba con recelo y apenas cruzaban una palabra con él. Era el único argoniano de la zona y muchos de los habitantes de Carrera Blanca no habían visto a uno en la vida. Poco a poco se había ido ganando el respeto de sus vecinos y no había persona en Carrera que no conociera y respetara su gran habilidad. Ellos le aceptaban y lo contrataban, él daba su mayor esfuerzo y no se sobrepasaba con los precios.

La plantaba baja de su hogar era la forja, mientras él hacia vida en la planta superior. Era una casa simple, para una sola persona, y no necesitaba más.

Al menos, eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Nyuura.

Nadie en el pueblo sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera conocían su existencia. Nyuura permanecía fuera de la vista hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando aparecía de pronto en su habitación con el sigilo propio del felino que era y meneando la cola con felicidad, orgullosa de sí misma, por muy pequeña que fuera la hazaña. Robar un trozo de pan o el tesoro de unos ladrones. Daba igual. Si se sentía inspirada y capaz de hacerlo, lo haría sin dejar huellas.

Al contrario que Sagnarhos, a Nyuura si le gustaba el dinero. Más de una vez se había colado en la casa de alguno de sus convecinos para robar cuatro miserables monedas de oro para comprarse cualquier tontería.

Pero más que el dinero, a Nyuura le gustaban los libros. Eran su perdición. Cuando Sagnarhos le ofreció su hogar para vivir, Nyuura lo llenó rápido de todo tipo de obras. No había noche que no trajera consigo un ejemplar nuevo. Sus ojos ambarinos y rasgados brillaban con una luz especial cuando abría uno. Evidentemente, todos ellos eran de dudosa procedencia, pero, según ella, nadie los reclamaría porque a nadie le interesaban los libros tanto como a ella.

Conocer a Nyuura había despertado en Sagnarhos la melancolía y la nostalgia por el mundo exterior. Nunca había olvidado el lugar donde nació. Jamás olvidaría las vastas tierras que había cruzado para llegar hasta donde estaba. Y por mucho que la forja se hubiera convertido en su vida, siempre guardó en su interior el deseo de recorrer mundo.

Ella le ofreció un trato que Sagnarhos aceptó sin pensar pero del cual no se arrepiente:

"Si necesitas algo raro de encontrar,

ve a Carrera Blanca y busca la forja sin par.

Allí, el argoniano te lo buscará

y por un módico precio te lo devolverá".

Esa era la cantinela que, a hurtadillas, todo el mundo conocía. Era un secreto a voces que todo el mundo fingía desconocer pero del que todo el mundo se aprovechaba tarde o temprano.

Ya había pasado la media noche cuando Sagnarhos se encontró a Nyuura en su habitación. Sentada en su cama, la khajiita jugueteaba con el botín: la garra de cobre. Le daba vueltas y examinaba desde todos los ángulos las inscripciones. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sagnarhos, que la contemplaba divertido. La chica movía su delgado cuerpo en lugar de mover la garra, adoptando poses grotescas. Pasado un rato, Sagnarhos no puedo evitar la carcajada.

- ¿Qué haces?

Nyuura dio un brinco.

- ¡No me des esos sustos! –le regañó, farfullando algo ininteligible mientras recuperaba la compostura y guardaba la garra de nuevo en su bolsa -. Solo estaba comprobando que estaba en perfecto estado.

- Eso ya lo hicimos en su momento. Estabas intentando descifrarla.

- ¡Pues claro! –admitió -. ¿Es que a ti no te mosquea? Ha sido un mago quien nos ha contratado para que encontrásemos esta "pieza de decoración". A mi esto no me parece una pieza de decoración.

Con la capucha quitada, Nyuura parecía otra. Tenía el pelaje entre gris y marrón, con listas negras al final de sus extremidades. Sus orejas eran pequeñas y muy expresivas: eran la mejor manera de saber si te estaba tomando el pelo o enfadada contigo. Sus ojos, grandes y de pupila rasgada, eran marrones pero bajo la luz fuerte se volvían amarillos. Era delgada, lo cual le facilitaba el trabajo. No era capaz de llevar una espada, pero con su arco y sus dagas ya era bastante letal. Sus ropajes siempre eran de cuero ajustado, lo que le permitía mayor libertad de movimiento y mayor sigilo, con lo que sabía jugar a la perfección.

Sagnarhos podía verse reflejado en los ojos de la khajiita. Sus escamas brillaban con el color de la plata y las de su cabeza afilada se peleaban con las de color rojo sangre formando un patrón armonioso y a la vez casi terrorífico. No tenía nada de pelo, pero pequeños cuernecitos adornaban su cabeza. Brazos y piernas estaban muy trabajados y era muy fácil distinguirle los músculos, desarrollados a base de trabajo en la fragua y batallas. Al contrario que la khajiita, podía cargar con un mandoble que tenía su misma altura y manejarlo como si fuera una extensión de su brazo.

- Yo de las cosas de magos prefiero no saber nada –Sagnarhos apartó a la khajiita con un suave empujón y se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama. Se quitó las botas.

- Eso es lo que quieren los magos. Que no queramos saber nada. Así ellos lo sabrán todo. Propongo que nos quedemos con esto hasta que sepamos para qué sirve.

- Yo propongo que terminemos el trabajo y me dejes descansar –la miró de soslayo.

- ¿Y si es un artefacto mágico que maneja el fuego de las fraguas? –intentó Nyuura tentarle -¿No te resultaría muy útil?

- Mis manos son más útiles. Devolveremos eso a su dueño…

- ¿Y si no es su dueño?

- Nyuura…

- ¡Piénsalo! ¡Piensa en el Colegio de magos de Hibernalia o de su gremio en general! ¿Qué sabemos de ellos? ¡Nada! Pero ellos saben siempre más que nosotros. ¿No te molesta eso? –insistió.

- Dudo que un mago sepa más que yo de herrería. O sepa más que tu de robos.

Bajo el pelaje, Nyuura enrojeció. Sus orejas se echaron hacia atrás. Se estaba enfadando en serio.

- Si no quieres participar, adelante. El botín será mío. Buscaré a alguien que esté más dispuesto que tu a ayudarme.

Mientras la khajiita seguía con su retahila, Sagnarhos fue quitándose la armadura sin importarle su presencia, con calma. Aquello bastó para que Nyuura, avergonzada, diera un gritito ahogado y se diera la vuelta, cortando su discurso.

- ¡Pero avisa!

- Te recuerdo que es mi habitación…

Sagnarhos iba a decir algo más, pero unos golpes en la puerta le acallaron. Alguien llamaba. A esas horas, en un pueblo tan tranquilo como Carrera Blanca nadie acudía a él tan tarde. Ambos compañeros se miraron y enseguida tomó el argoniano las riendas.

- Escóndete, me encargo yo. No creo que sea importante –quiso quitarle importancia.

Nyuura acató la orden sin protestar, saliendo por la ventana tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en la calle que pudiera verla, sin hacer un solo ruido.

Sagnarhos aguardó el tiempo que calculó que la khajiita necesitaría para alejarse y bajó al piso inferior.

- ¿Quién va? –preguntó lo más calmado posible mientras abría la puerta solo un resquicio, lo suficiente para ver al visitante.

Se trataba de un hombre encapuchado, vestido con una túnica negra con ribetes blancos. Medía lo mismo que Nyuura, dos cabezas por debajo de Sagnarhos. El desconocido no retrocedió ni titubeó ante el tono fingidamente desaliñado del herrero.

- No quiero una espada, sino mi capa.

Era la contraseña que usaban los clientes. El mago había ido a recoger su objeto perdido.


	2. Capitulo 2: No es tuyo

Sagnarhos ofreció al recién llegado un asiento y algo de beber. El mago entró con paso inseguro, aceptando la invitación con voz queda. En cuanto se sentó, la capucha se deslizó hasta dejarle al descubierto.

Era un joven guapo, de ojos azules en forma de avellana y cabello rubio, tan limpio que parecía destellar bajo la luz de las brasas. Su tez era pálida y perfecta. Parecía haber sido esculpido en mármol blanco. Sus movimientos eran bastante secos y forzados, y movía las manos de vez en cuando sin saber dónde ponerlas, como puso observar el herrero por el rabillo del ojo mientras le servía algo de vino a su invitado. Le observaba sabiéndose observado. Era una incómoda sensación en la nuca que ya había conocido en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su vida.

- He traído el dinero –el mago fue directo al grano, cogiendo el vaso sin atreverse a tomar el primer sorbo y mirando directamente al argoniano a los ojos -. ¿Dónde esta la garra?

- Es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿verdad, muchacho? –las palabras de Sagnarhos eran más un gruñido que un reproche. Las punzadas en la nuca aumentaban y empezaban a hacerle sentir incómodo. Se frotó la nuca para espantarlas.

De pie, Sagnarhos rebuscó en su cinto. Esperaba que en cualquier momento su mano se topara con la bolsa donde guardaba el último tesoro recuperado. Cogió la bolsa, la abrió…

Y dentro solo había una gema desgastada del mismo tamaño y peso que la maldita garra. Nyuura. Cómo no.

Mantuvo la calma sin dejar que la sorpresa traspasara su expresión seca.

- Espérame aquí, mago. Prepara la bolsa con las monedas.

Subió las escaleras de la casa maldiciendo para sus adentros. ¿Es que ese maldito gato no podía tener las zarpas quietas? Procurando no hacer mucho ruido, Sagnarhos entró en la habitación donde antes había estado Nyuura contemplando la garra. Recordaba haberla visto salir por la ventana. Abrió los postigos y buscó en la oscuridad de la calle la silueta felina. Lo único que pudo observar fueron las antorchas de los guardias, que patrullaban las calles en calma, sin sobresaltos.

Sagnarhos volvió a cerrar la ventana y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. En escasos segundos ideó un plan. No era muy bueno, pero le daría el tiempo que necesitaba. Volvió a bajar las escaleras, con la seriedad como máscara. El mago no se había movido de su sitio, pero del vino ya no quedaba ni rastro. Cuando le vió descender los escalones, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, con una bolsa en la mano que tintineaba a cada movimiento.

- Guárdate ese dinero –dijo Sagnarhos en tono autoritario -. Aún no hemos terminado el trabajo.

El gesto del mago se ensombreció. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de súbito y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le hubieran dado un mazazo.

- ¿Cómo que no…? ¡Pero la necesito ya! ¡Van a…!

- ¡Cálmate! –le espetó Sagnarhos con un siseo que cortó el aire. El mago guardó silencio y se quedó petrificado en el sitio, mirándole incrédulo -. La tiene mi socia. Así que voy a ir a buscarla.

- ¡Le acompaño! –el mago se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga, recuperando la compostura como si nunca la hubiera perdido. Se puso la capucha y, envuelto en sombras de nuevo, fue hacia la puerta -. Usted primero.

Sagnarhos alzó una ceja, intrigado, pero no hizo preguntas. El tipo en sí era raro, pero su actitud lo era aún más. No obstante, el sentido de la responsabilidad se impuso, y Sagnarhos salió de casa acompañado del mago en busca de la ladronzuela. ¿Y dónde podía esconderse un khajiita? Entre los suyos, dedujo el herrero. En el campamento khajiita.

Quiso marcharse, pero le pudo la curiosidad. Después de saltar por la ventana, Nyuura decidió quedarse por allí para ver al misterioso cliente. Aprovechándose de las sombras, la khajiita se escondió bajo el alfeizar de una de las ventanas, desde donde apenas podía oír nada pero podía verlo todo con solo asomar la cabeza un poco.

Sagnarhos permitió al cliente entrar en la casa, algo habitual en él. El cliente tuvo la mala idea de dejarse ver la cara. Era un humano bastante guapo y muy joven. Daba la sensación de ser un animal perdido, que no sabía dónde meterse. Miraba a todas partes con ojos huidizos. Sagnarhos le ofreció alguna bebida e intercambiaron unas palabras. Desde su posición, Nyuura contempló como Sagnarhos registraba su cinto buscando la bolsita donde guardaban la garra. No tardaría en percatarse de que no se la había devuelto. Nyuura podía notarlo: el ambiente se enrareció de pronto cuando el argoniano no encontró lo que buscaba. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos. Y cuando eso ocurría… lo mejor era no acercarse a él.

Además, la débil luz de una antorcha se acercaba a su posición a paso calmado. Antes de que el guardia girase la esquina, Nyuura se deslizó calle abajo amortiguando el ruido de sus pasos quitándose las botas.

Esquivó los haces de luz que danzaban por los callejones. Más de una vez tuvo que subirse a algún tejado para no chocar de frente con uno de los vigilantes, pero consiguió llegar sin ser vista a la muralla que cercaba la ciudad. Más guardias sobre el muro, haciendo rondas y ojo avizor.

Traspasar la muralla fue más sencillo que recorrer las calles de Carrera Blanca de noche. El muro de roca había sufrido mucho con los años y a nadie le pagaban lo suficiente para restaurarlo. Siempre había un hueco, un orificio al que asirse para escalarlo. Sólo tenía que ser rápida, esperar al momento propicio y subir y bajar del tirón.

No tuvo que aguardar mucho rato: al cruzarse dos de los guardias, se susurraron un saludo. Justo entonces, Nyuura, de un par de saltos, escaló la muralla y bajó por el otro lado con un salto. Cayó a cuatro patas y sin terminar de incorporarse avanzó por los restos de muro siguiendo la estela de un humo cercano.

Antes de llegar a sus congéneres, se volvió a poner las botas y se acicaló un poco limpiándose las orejas como un gato. Suspiró hondo un par de veces y, cuando se sintió preparada, salió de detrás de su escondite.

El anciano khajiit fue el primero en verla. Estaba sentado junto al fuego, con la tienda de campaña abierta.

- Otra vez tu por aquí, pequeña. Hoy un amable vecino me ha traído un libro que trata sobre magia. ¿Te interesa?

- Hoy no he venido a comprar, abuelo –Nyuura se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas. Saludó con la mano al resto de miembros de la caravana khajiita, que le devolvieron el saludo con educación y siguieron con sus quehaceres sin prestarles mucha más atención -. ¿Has recorrido mucho mundo, no?

- ¡Je! –quiso reír, pero le salió una tos seca -. Esta caravana la funde yo cuando apenas era un cachorro. He viajado a rincones olvidados, pero aún hay cosas que no he podido contemplar con mis viejos ojos rasgados. ¿Ya te has cansado de los libros y prefieres las historias orales?

- No es eso, abuelo. Me preguntaba si serías capaz de tasarme algo que me he encontrado.

El anciano khajiita levanto una ceja.

- Espero que ese algo lo hayas adquirido de forma honesta…

- Me lo han regalado –mintió Nyuura con una sonrisa que había ensayado muchas veces y sin mayor remordimiento.

Buscó en su bolsa el objeto en cuestión y se lo enseñó al anciano, que no llegó a tocarlo. En sus ojos desapareció toda simpatía hacia ella, sustituida por animadversión.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? –sorprendida, Nyuura guardó silencio y el anciano khajiit alzó la voz -. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

El cambió súbito de actitud llamó la atención de los otros khajiitas, que se acercaron para ver que ocurría con cara de pocos amigos. Nyuura volvió a guardar la garra en la bolsa y se levantó torpemente, en guardia.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Me la han regalado y quería saber…

- ¡Nyuura! –reconoció la voz de Sagnarhos, llamándola y unos pesados pasos acercándose.

Nyuura se volvió para ver correr a su socio. Otro que traía cara de pocos amigos, y que además iba acompañado por el cliente. La cosa no podía complicarse más.

- ¿Nyuura? –escupió uno de los khajiitas ambulantes -. ¡Tu eres la khajiita que expulsaron de Riften!

El acero rechinó al salir de su vaina y brilló bajo la luna. Atrapada entre dos bandos, Nyuura escuchó incapaz de moverse como otras armas le seguían. La khajiita notó movimiento a sus espaldas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sagnarhos había sacado también su mandoble. Cogió a la khajiita de la mano y tiró de ella hasta ponerla tras su enorme corpachón y detuvo la primera estocada con su gigantesca arma.

- ¿Por qué siempre que te encuentro estás metida en algún lío al que no dudas en arrastrarme?

Nyuura se zafó de su agarre y se movió como una serpiente que asestó su letal picotazo al khajiita que había desenvainado primero. La daga se clavó en su hombro y volvió a salir. Antes de que respondiera al ataque, Nyuura volvió a su posición inicial y tiró del argoniano mientras el anciano khajiita gritaba a pleno pulmón llamando a los guardias.

Las antorchas nacieron en lo alto de la muralla, sobre ellos. Aumentaron su número y empezaron a moverse en su búsqueda. Sagnarhos soltó la mano de Nyuura y emprendió la carrera junto a ella, guardando su arma y maldiciendo su suerte una vez más. Detrás de ellos, oyeron resollar al mago, que no había dicho ni una palabra pero les seguía como una sombra.

Pronto escucharon al grupo de guardias persiguiéndoles. Nyuura pronto se puso en cabeza, seguida de Sagnarhos que corría a buen ritmo pero sin emplearse a fondo, como si aquello fuera más una maratón que una persecución. Al cliente se le había vuelto a escurrir la capucha y las perlas de sudor le brillaban formando una película sobre su frente. Estaba totalmente colorado por el esfuerzo, y eso que apenas acababa de echar a correr.

Nyuura tenía claro a donde iba: no muy lejos de allí, en dirección noroeste, había un fuerte abandonado donde podían guarecerse y despistar a los guardias. Solo tenían que llegar hasta allí. Ella podía hacerlo sin dificultad. Saltaba por encima de las rocas y sus pies se movían con gran agilidad.

Lo que no entendía era porqué Sagnarhos la seguía. ¿No se supone que vivía cómodo en Carrera? ¿Porqué no se había quedado con los khajiitas y la había denunciado también? ¿Y el cliente? ¿Porqué no desaparecía del mapa para que su identidad no pudiera ser descubierta y no poner en peligro así su búsqueda?

- ¡Esperad! –las fuerzas del pobre mago empezaban a flaquearle. Sus perseguidores se acercaban a velocidad vertiginosa, mas él tuvo que pararse a recuperar el aliento, con las manos en las rodillas -. ¡No puedo correr más!

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo –Sagnarhos le cogió del brazo y tiró de él con aplomo -. Al menos, hasta que Nyuura nos llevé a un lugar seguro. Aún no nos han visto la cara. En cuanto se despisten, volveremos y…

- No –el mago hizo acopio de fuerzas y retiró el brazo -. No podemos volver. Tengo que darle esa garra al Dohvakin…

- ¡No os pareis! –Nyuura se detuvo subiéndose a una roca - ¡Nos van a alcanzar! –apremió.

- ¿Cuántos son? –preguntó el mago, casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

- Deben de ser diez de ellos, más o menos. ¡Moveos!

El mago se dio la vuelta, como si quisiera encararles. Sagnarhos y Nyuura le gritaron algo, pero él ya no oía nada. Había cerrado los ojos y en menos de lo que se tarda en respirar, había dejado de sentir su propio cuerpo. Era como si estuviera flotando en un mar de aguas calmas. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo cuando de sus manos surgieron dos llamaradas azules que se mantuvieron vivas, lamiéndole los dedos sin quemarle. El sonido apenas le llegaba, pero pronto vio por entre las rendijas de los párpados que los guardias ya estaban casi a su altura. Junto entonces las manos y apuntó con ellas a sus perseguidores.

Las llamas se convirtieron en un hálito azulado que cubrió a todos los vigilantes. Incluso él notó el frío en sus propias carnes. Su hechizo no solo les había frenado. Una capa de hielo azulado cubría los cuerpos, paralizados completamente. El ruido de sus pasos al unísono había acallado de forma tan brusca que creía escuchar su eco en los oídos.

Las piernas le fallaron y bajo el peso del cansancio acumulado se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, resollando. Giró la cabeza para contemplar las expresiones anonadadas de sus dos compañeros de dudosa reputación. Se incorporó como pudo y con una sonrisa agotada, tendió la mano hacia ellos.

- Esa garra… es para el Dohvakin. Y yo soy el encargado de hacérsela llegar. Me llamo Pentharion –al ver que ni Nyuura ni Sagnarhos salían de su asombro, el mago apartó la mano –. Y no os daré ni una sola moneda hasta que no me acompañéis y se la entreguéis conmigo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Viva o muerta

Tras corregir el rumbo, ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que la torre más alta del fuerte Páramo Gris despuntó el cielo. A la visión se unía el sonido del metal chocando contra metal y una algarabía de voces y gritos desbocados.

El grupo se escondió tras un grupo de piedras y contempló el origen del escándalo. Hombres armados con las armaduras propias de los guardias de Carrera luchaban contra un grupo de hombres de prendas más pobres, pieles y armas más desgastadas. Uno de los luchadores, un guardia, cayó desde una de las torres e hizo un ruido sordo cuando su cuerpo dio un golpe seco contra el suelo. Aún así, la pelea no se detuvo.

Deberíamos ir por otro lado… -dijo Pentharion, horrorizado y muerto de miedo.

Por el otro lado esta Carrera Blanca –respondió Sagnarhos desenvainando su mandoble.

Y seguramente ahí dentro tengan caballos y comida –intervino Nyuura -. Los necesitaremos si queremos huir.

Pentharion puso los hombros en blanco y se dejó caer hasta sentarse entre los hierbajos. Más problemas. Se suponía que encontrar la garra iba a ser sencillo…

¿Esperamos?

¿Y arriesgarnos a que otro batallón salga de la ciudad a buscarnos, o vengan a reforzar a esos? –señaló Nyuura el fuerte con la barbilla –Aprovechemos la situación.

¿Y cómo…?

A Sagnarhos no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Con una seña, Nyuura le indicó que aguardase a que ella le avisará y con la agilidad de un felino se deslizó semiagachada fuera del escondite. El argoniano no tardó en perderla de vista.

¿Qué vamos a hacer…? –gimoteó el mago.

Terminar el trabajo –Sagnarhos se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

De cerca, Nyuura pudo distinguir a los dos bandos en batalla. Por un lago, la guardia de la ciudad. Por otro, un puñado de renegados, de esos que últimamente abundaban en los campos abiertos y que hacían estragos en caminos y granjas.

Como le urgía la prisa, Nyuura se deslizó procurando no ser descubierta por entre los muros. Tenía que caminar con el doble de precaución porque quedaban restos de barricadas que los guardias habían montado a toda velocidad para retrasar a los invasores.

Consiguió entrar en el fuerte sin ser vista. El patio era un auténtico polvorín. Los renegados superaban en número a los guardias y no dudaban en atacar entre varios a un solo enemigo. No había normas: lo mismo se valían de una espada, de una daga que de patadas y puñetazos en partes blandas del cuerpo. Todo valía, y ya había varios cadáveres de ambos grupos alfombrando el suelo.

A su derecha escuchó los relinchos de los caballos. Al girarse, vio a uno de los renegados usando una antorcha para incendiar la cuadra mientras los animales se encabritaban sintiendo el peligro. Sin pararse a pensar, Nyuura sacó el arco y una flecha que voló por los aires hasta clavarse entre ceja y ceja del renegado, dejando caer la antorcha en el suelo. A su alrededor, la batalla continuaba sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la nueva baja. La khajiita se acercó corriendo a la cuadra y liberó a los animales cogiéndoles las riendas.

Aquella maniobra ya no pasó tan desapercibida. Un guardia la vio coger a las monturas y se abalanzó sobre ella enarbolando su espada tomándola por una renegada más. En lugar de huir, Nyuura corrió hacia él, chocando y clavándole en el costado, entre las juntas de la armadura, una daga. A pesar de que la sangre le manchaba la mano, Nyuura no se separó del guardia hasta que escuchó el tintineo de la espada al caer al suelo y el cuerpo de su víctima se derrumbó sobre ella. Era mayor peso del que podía cargar, haciéndola soltar las riendas de los caballos, que salieron huyendo aterrorizados al galope hasta la salida.

Nyuura pugnó por salir de debajo del cadáver, pero entre el peso del hombre y su armadura le costó demasiado tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que un trío de renegados se percatara de su presencia. Consiguió salir, pero no pudo recuperar la daga. Los renegados acudieron en su caza como perros rabiosos sedientos de sangre. Nyuura corrió entre los cadáveres sin rumbo fijo. Ahora que no contaba con el factor sorpresa, no sabía que hacer. Se sintió desorientada y terminó chocando contra el muro. Pronto se vio rodeada de cinco, seis renegados de mirada salvaje. Le temblaron las piernas y dejó caer el arco en señal de rendición, aunque sabía que de poco iba a servir con ese puñado de salvajes. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor.

La sangre salpicó el suelo y un brazo cayó a sus pies. Los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores, casi histéricos, y el sonido del metal no encontró a otro igual con el que bailar. Cuando Nyuura abrió los ojos, Sagnarhos era el único que quedaba en pie. Sus ropas se habían teñido totalmente de rojo, sin rastro de ningún otro color. Su espada brillaba más que nunca, acomodada en su hombro imponiendo su descomunal tamaño. A su alrededor, los renegados solo eran masas amorfas cubiertas de sangre y cortadas limpiamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del guerrero. En ellos no vio al responsable herrero de Carrera Blanca, o al compañero de fechorías obediente. Era algo más, algo que había permanecido dormido a la espera de que sus heridas dolieran menos y cicatrizasen con el tiempo.

El argoniano le tendió la mano y la ayudó a recuperar la compostura. Cuando Nyuura pudo por fin apartar la vista se agachó rápidamente para recuperar su arco. De un tirón, Sagnarhos la guió entre la marea de muertos en dirección a la salida. Un par de renegados quisieron cerrarle el paso. Al primero, Sagnarhos lo decapitó sin pestañear, batiendo el espadón con un movimiento elegante y fluido, como si untase mantequilla. El segundo sucumbió ante una flecha certera en el pecho.

Tras pasar bajo la apertura de piedra del muro, Pentharion les esperaba montado en su caballo y con las otras dos monturas sujetas. Sagnarhos quiso ayudar a Nyuura, pero ella lo rechazó y escaló por el animal hasta aposentarse en la silla. Sagnarhos guardó el arma y montó también. Sin mirar atrás, el grupo marchó en dirección noreste a galope tendido.

* * *

La granja de Loreio no puede estar muy lejos. Llegaremos justo a la hora de comer –anunció el mago tras largas horas de silencio incómodo que les había acompañado todo el trayecto.

Ya no quedaba nada del asustado Pentharion. Se había quedado atrás, como los renegados y los guardias. No había una sola nube en el cielo y no había vivido ningún otro incidente violento. El plan era descansar en la granja y continuar el camino hasta Lucero del Alba. Allí les esperaría el Dohvakin. Le entregaría la garra, pagaría a esos dos para que desaparecieran de su vida para siempre y él podría seguir con sus quehaceres mundanos y sin importancia del Colegio. Tranquilidad. Normalidad. Sin sobresaltos.

El mago llevaba la delantera en la comitiva, abriendo camino entre matorrales y campo. Les había explicado a sus compañeros, sin esperar a que preguntasen y sin respuesta, que los caminos eran peligrosos y no pensaba arriesgar la carga tan importante que llevaban. Era mejor ir campo a través. No mostraron estar de acuerdo, pero tampoco se resistieron. Tanto la khajiita como el argoniano le seguían, obedientes y silenciosos. Al principio, esa actitud le producía escalofríos. Notaba las miradas de esos dos clavadas en su nuca. Con el tiempo, al ver que ninguno de los dos daba muestras de querer atacarle, bajó la guardia.

Además, el traqueteo de los cascos de los caballos contribuía a tranquilizarle. Todo iba bien.

¡Ahí esta! –dijo en cuanto divisó la columna de humo de la chimenea. Ordenó a su caballo dar la vuelta -. Ahora, no os comportéis como salvajes ni delincuentes. Son gente inocente que no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre en el mundo. Agradeced su hospitalidad y… ¿me estáis escuchando?

Si era así, no lo demostraban. Ambos continuaron avanzando y dejaron atrás a Pentharion sin mirarle siquiera. Pentharion espoleo a su caballo para ponerse a su altura y cerró la boca. Si no querían hablar, vale. Ya pedirían su consejo.

Los campos que trabajaban no eran muy amplios, aunque si lo suficiente para tener en plantilla a cuatro personas trabajando en ellos de sol a sol. Los campesinos contemplaron asombrados la llegada del grupo y pronto se levantaron los murmullos. Llegaron al caserón del señor y fue Pentharion quien habló.

¡Buenas tardes! –saludó descendiendo del caballo -. Somos viajeros cansados y se nos han agotado las provisiones. Me preguntaba si podríais darnos algo para el largo camino que aún nos espera.

El señor de aquellas tierras al principio lo miró sin entender. Era un hombre corpulento que alcanzaba en altura a Sagnarhos. Tenía el pelo entrecano y una poblada barba de grises tonalidades. Tras estudiar al grupo con ojos inquisidores, aceptó dejarles pasar y les invitó a comer algo. Ordenó a un joven que cuidase de los caballos mientras los dueños tomaban asiento en su casa. Su hogar constaba de dos plantas, pero la primera la ocupaba casi entera el comedor. Arriba estarían sus aposentos.

A cada uno le sirvieron gachas y una jarra de cerveza. Su anfitrión, con voz ronca, tomó asiento encabezando la mesa y pidió a cambio noticias del sur. Pentharion satisfizo su curiosidad con creces, guardándose su particular participación en los incidentes de la huida de dos fugitivos y el asalto al fuerte Páramo Gris. Ni Sagnarhos ni Nyuura intervinieron una sola vez, dando buena cuenta de la comida en un santiamén.

¿Y adónde han dicho que se dirigen? –preguntó el señor.

No lo hemos dicho. Nos dirigíamos a Lucero del Alba.

Nyuura casi se atragantó al oír la respuesta. Le dio un arranque de tos y no escupió la cerveza de milagro.

¿Qué?

Los presentes, incluyendo la jovencita que les sirvió la comida, se la quedaron mirando como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Nyuura se recuperó. Se levantó de la mesa y musitó un tembloroso gracias al anfitrión por su hospitalidad. Acto seguido, se marchó por la puerta sin dar más explicaciones. Sagnarhos la imitó, y con una sola mirada Pentharion entendió que era la hora de marcharse. Así que, tras los cumplidos pertinentes, se despidió, no sin comprar antes algunas provisiones para la marcha.

Nyuura les esperaba, ya montada en su caballo y preparada. Su sombrío rostro fue la nube que cubrió el espléndido día de Pentharion.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Es que también te buscan en Lucero del Alba? –escupió Pentharion

Si la mirada de Sagnarhos le parecía dura, lo que había en la expresión de Nyuura le heló la sangre en las venas. Aún así, no se achantó. Cuando Sagnarhos cortó el enfrentamiento visual dejando caer la mano en el hombro de la chica, Pentharion les dio la espalda para que no notaran su suspiro de alivio.

Si quieres, podemos separarnos cerca de Lucero del Alba –le susurró Sagnarhos.

Nyuura miró al suelo. De pronto, parecía mayor de lo que era.

El haber salido de Carrera ya ha sido un riesgo que no debería haber tomado. ¿Qué más da si me acerco más? –luego se volvió hacia el mago -. Te aseguro que si me encuentran, me vengaré de ti. Viva o muerta.

Y tras mover el dedo en dirección perpendicular al cuello simulando una decapitación, el grupo volvió a ponerse en marcha. Bajo un cielo no tan brillante para Pentharion.


End file.
